The device is mainly applicable in those infant pushchairs whose folding is carried out by slidingly shifting the handlebar branches on the corresponding front legs, said device being such as to be actuated from the upper portion of the handlebar branches by means of a rope being used to actuate a lock being adapted to lock the folded and unfolded positions of the pushchair by coming into engagement with respective locking points being provided at the upper portion and at the lower portion of the front legs.
Although in the case of the pushchair being the object of patent FR-2 648 102 the folding is carried out in a different manner, said pushchair comprises a locking device being made up by a rope-actuated lock having two positions.
Locks of different make-ups are known which are of a hook-shaped type or have the shape of an articulated lever or else are formed by a rotatable bush through which a pin extends while being in a position to be shifted along oblique slots of the bush and longitudinal slots of the handlebar branches.